Military target ranges typically utilize surplus jeeps, tanks, and other vehicles which have been prepared for use as targets. Such preparation typically includes draining fluids such as gasoline, oils, and coolants, and checking compartments to remove ammunition or other hazards left behind. When hit by artillery or the like, such targets tend to fracture and blow apart, requiring periodic maintenance, as by pushing the remaining parts together using a bulldozer. At the end of the useful life of the targets, a recovery team must travel through or be present directly on the range, gather the pieces for removal, and again travel through or be directly present on the range for removal. As such, the travel path must be inspected for unexploded ordnance and the like to ensure safe ingress and egress. Furthermore, the recovered debris must be inspected for hazards and otherwise processed, and is generally not readily accepted for salvage.
The present invention advantageously provides an improved target range system and related methods and apparatus that offer many improvements over conventional targets, target ranges, and operation of target ranges.
For example, the present invention advantageously utilizes target devices configured to facilitate installation and removal. The targets are devoid of initial hazards and may be airlifted into and from the target range to minimize ingress/egress routes and reduce installation and recovery costs. The targets are also configured to remain substantially intact, e.g., to not fragment or otherwise blow apart, and to be readily recycled at the end of their useful life.
With regard to the foregoing, in one aspect, the present invention is directed to a method for operating a target range.
In a preferred embodiment, the method includes the steps of providing a target consisting of a first pair of plates each having a pair of grooves and a second pair of plates configured for being received by the grooves of the first plates, wherein the plates are made of a recyclable material and are devoid of hazards comprising munitions, fuels, and radioactive materials. The target is assembled by positioning the first plates in a parallel and side by side orientation and positioning each one of the second pair of plates within the grooves of the plates of the first pair of plates such that the plates of the second pair of plates are spaced apart and substantially parallel to one another to provide an assembled target. The assembly may occur off-range or on-range. The target is positioned on a target range and repeatedly subjected to impacts from ordnance or munitions, with the assembled target substantially remaining in the assembled state after such impacts. The target is then removed from the target range. The target may be removed in the assembled state or may be-dis-assembled prior to removal.
The method and the targets utilized therein enable significant economic advantages as compared to conventional methods for operating target ranges. Reduced costs are realized in the initial placement and the retrieval of targets, as the targets utilized in the method have reduced labor costs associated with their placement and retrieval. For example, the targets utilized do not require the careful inspection of conventional targets to remove hazards. Also, the targets are much lighter than conventional targets and may be positioned as by helicopter or by smaller ground vehicles, thus reducing the labor costs associated with clearing safe ingress and egress routes. In addition, the targets and their manner of use in the method avoid the maintenance normally associated with conventional targets and are readily recyclable at the end of their duty cycle, enabling further economic advantage as compared to conventional targets.
Thus, the invention provides a business method for economical operation of a target range, the method including the steps of providing a target range site; and providing a target resembling a conventional target in dimension and appearing, yet having a weight that is substantially less than the weight of the conventional target. The target has a plurality of interconnecting plates made of recyclable material and devoid of hazards comprising munitions, fuels, and radioactive materials.
An ingress route is provided for placement of the target on the target range site. The ingress route has a reduced dimension as compared to a conventional ingress route for the conventional target. The target is positioned on a target range site via the ingress route and repeatedly subjecting the target to impacts from ordnance or munitions. The target substantially remains substantially intact after such impacts.
An egress route is thereafter provided for removal of the target from the target range site. The egress route has a reduced dimension as compared to a conventional egress route for the conventional target and the target is removed from the target range site via the egress route. The reduced dimensions of the ingress/egress routes enable considerable cost savings, as the costs to clear ingress/egress routes of unexploded ordnance and the like represents considerable expense in both time and expense.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a target range system. The system includes a tract of land suitable for use a target range; and a plurality of three-dimensional targets positioned on the tract of land. Each target has a first pair of plates each having a pair of grooves and a second pair of plates configured for being received by the grooves of the first plates and supported by the first pair of plates. The plates are made of a recyclable material and are devoid of hazards including munitions, fuels, and radioactive materials.
In yet another aspect, the invention relates to a target having a first pair of plates each having a pair of grooves and a second pair of plates configured for being received by the grooves of the first plates and supported by the first pair of plates. The target is substantially self-supporting and the plates are made of a recyclable material and are devoid of hazards including munitions, fuels, and radioactive materials.